1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active auto-focusing camera (AF camera) having a remote control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional infrared remote control camera in which the operations of the camera, such as a shutter release operation etc. can be remotely controlled, an infrared transmitter separate from the camera body emits infrared radiation (electrical pulse signal) which is received by an infrared receiver provided on the camera body.
The infrared radiation received by the infrared receiver is converted to electrical pulse signals which are transmitted to a remote controller. In the remote controller, the pulse signals are converted to object distance measurement start signals and release start signals etc. which are supplied to a control unit of the camera body.
In the control unit of the camera body, the detection of a distance of an object to be photographed, the detection of brightness of the object, the release etc. are performed in accordance with the output signals of the remote controller.
A conventional compact camera usually has an active type of infrared type of auto-focusing device (active infrared AF device) incorporated therein, which camera will be referred to as an active AF camera hereinafter. The infrared active AF device includes a infrared emitter which emits infrared radiation for measuring an object distance of an object to be taken (i.e., photographed, and an infrared) receiver which receives the infrared radiation (object distance signal) reflected from the object. Namely, the active AF camera has an infrared transmitter and an infrared receiver, in addition to a photographing lens and a finder, on the front face of the camera body. In addition, an incorporated strobe device must be also arranged on the front face of the camera body.
To incorporate the infrared remote control apparatus (infrared receiver) in an active AF camera, the frared receiver must be located on the front face of the camera body. However, as mentioned before, the photographing lens, the finder, the incorporated strobe device, the infrared emitter and receiver for measuring the object distance are already on the front face of the camera body. Accordingly, there is in sufficient space to provide the infrared receiver for the remote control apparatus on the front face of the camera body. Namely, it is very difficult or next to impossible to place the infrared receiver for the remote control apparatus on the front face of the camera body without increasing the size of the camera body.